


Inquisitor finds a strange formula

by Maverick12345



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: Inquisitor finds a strange formula. Decided to drink it. To see what happens. He soon realized that this formula gave him the power to impregnate any woman he sleeps with.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast





	Inquisitor finds a strange formula

While on a mission for the Inquisition. The Inquisitor finds in a secret chest a formula. The formula is nothing like he's seen before. Plus none of the Inquisition heard of this formula. 

Leliana, have you seen this formula before? 

No I haven't, Inquisitor. We're did you find this? 

In a secret chest. While on s mission. 

That's strange. I know a lot about formulas and I haven't heard about this one.


End file.
